User talk:Thetitaniumdrago
Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wikia. I am PYRUSGUARDIAN, but call me PG. I am a Chat Mod at the moment! Here are a few things to keep in mind: User Pages • Since you have a User Page, you can add your "rules", non-Bakugan related images, a friends list, or anything else. • Never, and I mean NEVER, edit another User Page unless they give you permission to do such. Talk Pages • Talk Pages are where you add your own "rules" to follow. There, you can remove insulting, inappropriate, or harrassment messages. But NEVER remove any warnings by administrators or bureaucrats. • Please add a signature after your message with 4 ~, or it would be EXTREMELY difficult to find who it was. Articles • Articles are the real deal.They are about Bakugan in the Anime or released by Spinmaster. Grammar is one of the most important things in an article. If it's not any Bakugan product or about Anime Bakugan, than it'll be removed. If you use improper grammar, you will most likely be blocked. • DO NOT VANDALIZE! Vandalism will earn you at least a 3 day block. Blogs • Blogs are meant for Bakugan news ONLY. Any blog NOT Bakugan related will be removed or closed. • Random blogs are NOT ALLOWED AT ALL. If you want to add one go to the RTW. You could post ANYTHING random as long as it's not sexual content or insulting others. If you have any questions, you may ask any of the Adminsistrators on this Wikia. Also, I would like you to take a look at our Policies. If you're thinking why you should listen to rules, then it's because this is an informational site, and we do not tolerate vandalism or nasty attitudes toward other users here. Thank you for taking your time and reading this. For the time being, have fun, make new friends, and edit anything that needs to! -- Even though I still have the fire raging inside, I shall keep it to myself. 21:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Neo Dragonoid vs Hex Dragonoid (Vexos Dragonoid) Who Would Win? Titanium Dragonoid vs Silent Naga - Who Would Win? Helix Dragonoid vs Lumino Dragonoid - Who Would win? Hello! A little late but: Welcome thetitaniumdrago! :) The Bakugan wiki is a place where you can edit things about Bakugan and make your very own page that no one can edit (if you edit a user page that is not yours you get kickbanned and believe me, you do not want that). Good Luck! Taylean2002 (talk) 15:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. thetitaniumdrago welcome 2.jpg|Hello!!!! Hey Thanks for the pictures you uploaded. However, I was curious, where did you find it? Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, the two Sky Raider pics. Sorry about that. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you find the pics online? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Stuff... my favorite element is pyrus and darkus and your are a good toy reviewer. how did u get some pic of drago's ball form in the anime? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!]] 12:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hi Titanium , I mean this in the nicest way possible , but I didn't like your video of Reptak , vs Fusion Drago. I din't really like the fact that you judged that contest on your own though of looks , you just said "well , Fusion Drago definately wins this" or something stupid of the sort , I prefer Reptak to Fusion Drago , so don't base contests on looks . Reptak jumped just as high as Fusion Drago too. Sorry to bother you , but its good to get feedback. Have a good day, -Charles Stanley Abbott :) By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 17:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Visit my YouTube channel for more Bakugan info at www.Youtube.com/thetitaniumdrago photos Listen Don't edit your own talk page unless you're taking stuff off of it. And if you want to communicate with people through talk pages, leave a message on that person's talk page. Not your own. Every question has an answer. 21:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, I know you're the anon who took a bunch of things off the main page yesterday. So don't do that again. Every question has an answer. 21:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Warning :'''Warning 3 for reviving an old Blog. You will be blocked for two weeks. - 'Caution! You have been ' 14:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC)